1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to pliers and more particularly to a locking pliers having one or two slide bars each secured to a stationary jaw carrier, the slide bars being retracted in the handles when the pliers is not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical pliers is shown in FIG. 9 and comprises a pair of handle 2, 3 joined at a fulcrum 4, a fixed first lever 5 at a front portion of the handle 2 and having a jaw 8, a slide bar 6 having one end fixedly secured to the handle 3 proximate the fulcrum 4, and a moveable second lever 7 slidably put on the slide bar 6 and having a jaw 9. In use, a user may pull the second lever 7 away from the first lever 5 or push the second lever 7 toward the first lever 5, place a work piece (not shown) in an opening between the jaws 8 and 9, and finally push the second lever 7 toward the first lever 5 to clamp the work piece.
While the typical pliers is adjustable by sliding the second lever 7, the slide bar 6 and the handle 3 are formed integrally. This is disadvantageous because the pliers is difficult of carrying due to the projecting slide bar 6. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.